The Time of Her Life
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: With Goku and her two sons, constantly on the run whats a girl to do when shes feeling lonely? With the help of Julian, and his curling iron, Chichi gets a new look on life and a new door open to her.
1. Lady in Red

**Hey you guys! Here is my newest story, cause I can't keep this idea in my head any longer. Just so you guys know ahead of time. Chichi may seem a bit OOC in this portion, but I assure you that once Julian the story is under way she will return to her regular self. As with my other DBZ fic, I don't own DBZ or its characters, but Julian and his poodle Fifi are mine! Okay, On with the Fic!**

_**The Time of Her Life**_

The lights overhead sparkled and dimmed as the music echoed throughout the room. It was the first time Chichi had ever been in a ballroom. The first time Chichi ever felt real class. The orchestra paused and began the next song, with a low rumble before the piano took over and cast a sweet romantic glow throughout the room. The lights went low and partners were pulled closed to each other, Chichi close to hers. He was taller than her, a good 6 inches or so. He had a broad chest and creamy skin which was rippled with muscles here and there. He wore a red dress shirt and a dark suit, whose jacket was now at their table. His fingers were soft… never callused and his scent was like sawdust and juniper berries. God, so intoxicating. His hair was long and black but tied back into a braid of sheer sophistication. He grinned down happily at her showing his cleanly white teeth as he swept her over the rest of the dance floor. Her dress was a red, something between a blood red, and a brick red that illuminated her beautiful pale skin. It was only knee length showing off her shapely calves and her shoes high and with tiny spaghetti straps, showing of her dainty and beautiful feet and toes. She'd taken the time to get a pedicure, manicure and her hair done, up in a bun with curls cascading down her neck and face. For the first time in a long time, her wrinkles were gone without the help of her makeup, and she felt alive and… happy. Yes, that's it... happy.

His hand went to her waist but she didn't even notice, too out of it to really think. She rested her head on his chest. He tightened the shawl around her arms, as Goosebumps appeared on her bare shoulders and arms. Her dress sat snugly at her bosom, which seemed to have grown without the baggy unrevealing clothes she wore every day.

Her mind raced as she was twirled joining everyone else and her dear friend in a beautiful waltz that seemed to never end. Was her Gohan and Goten okay? Where were they? Would they even come home tonight? What about her husband…Goku? The name fluttered from her lips and flew into the ears of her dear friend who simply laughed and looked down at her.

_Thinking again of him are you?_

_**Yes, maybe I should go check if they are home yet. I'm worried sick about them.**_

_All right, let me get your things and I'll take you home now. _

_**Okay, Julian.**_

She watched as he left her go, his delicate fingers lightly touching her before he turned and walked over to their table. How did she ever get into something like this? She should be home cooking...shouldn't she? Even if she did go home, there was no guarantee that they would be there. They were sparring with Vegeta, as they did every night, and most nights they stayed over there, preparing to get stronger for the world. Bulma even seemed to have no time for her, always working to fix what the boys did wrong and working to clean and stay a mother to her son, Trunks. Why didn't she have a family...a normal family that ate dinner together and went out for a movie? A family that paid her mind. Every night she sat alone in her house, cooking and cleaning what they messed up, taking her delight in their distant presence. She always told herself she was selfish, to want them always there that is. Selfish… they had a job to do. But then there was always an evil and dark voice that spoke asking… what about her? Bulma saw more of her family then she did, and it killed her slowly. The only person she could call and really talk to was her father, and even then he had his own life to live. Yamcha, Tien.. everyone saw her as the wicked witch of the west, but how really was she supposed to act when everything she loved and held dear was taken away from her… and with a valuable reason. At least if she yelled and screamed, she had a fighting chance of holding tight to what she love… even if it never worked.

She stood still looking out onto the dance floor gazing at the couples who were dancing. They were happy smiling, in love. She always wanted that... always. Envy sprung up into her chest and she bitterly forced it back down with a rolling pin. They didn't have a family who saved the world though! It was because of her… no...Because of her husband and her son, that the world was safe from harm. Then what was it she was good for... and what was it she was praised for… nothing? Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched them dance and swirl laughing and resting their heads on each other. Silently she vowed to have that one day… one day Goku would come home and find her gone… and maybe then...he would appreciate her…. And when dinner wasn't prepared, maybe then they would appreciate her… maybe.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to look up at Julian. He reached his soft hand up and brushed her tears off her face and she looked down at her shoes, too ashamed and angry with herself to look at him. He lifted her head with his fingers and kissed her forehead lightly.

_I understand Chichi, come, lets drop you off and get you home to your family._

She merely nodded too choked up to answer, too ashamed with herself for crying and too angry for pretending that one-day she would leave. She knew she wouldn't...she loved them far too much to just up and leave them. What if one day… they finally save the world, and nothing came back to harm them? What would become of her then? Sigh… what is becoming of her now?

Julian led her on his arm to his red Ferrari, taking the keys from the valet and helping her into the passenger side. Walking over to his side, he hoped in, and after buckling his seatbelt, took off down the high way, heading over to Chichi's house.

_Chichi?_

_**Hm?**_

_Take it easy all right? I hate to see you so stressed out, and so upset._

All right Julian. 

_That's all I get! An all right? The Chichi I knew would have hit me over the head with a broomstick and cursed me out for telling her what to do._

_**Well, this is not the Chichi you knew.**_

_What do you mean by that?_

_**She's gone…far to hurt to ever come back. Julian, you've always been there. You know how it is for me. Now… I just don't think I can recover. **_

_O h, come now Chichi! You know you can take it. You're a strong woman; you've kept it this long._

Then why am I out with you tonight then? 

_Just looking for a bit of fun is all, no harm in that. _

_**Julian... I want a way out, where I can still be there for them but someone for once be there for me. **_

_Heh, can't help you there girly, you know females aren't my preference._

_**Heh, I know, but I can't help but feel safe around you.**_

_When you wield a curling iron like I do and never get burnt I would trust in the magic too._

_**Hehehe, Do you see! I enjoy myself with you. I can laugh and enjoy myself.**_

_Yes, but I can't always be there for you, you know that._

_**Sadly, I do. **_

_Listen, let's make this a Thursday night habit, that's the most I can do for you. I'll come pick you up and we'll go somewhere exciting. Next week, what do you say… the Greenville Docks? _

_**I don't now, maybe Gohan, or Goten will need something. Maybe they'll have something planned for the family.**_

_Chichi…you know they…all right, we'll keep it open. Call me Thursday morning and let me know if your day is free then. If it is I'll come by and pick you up all right? _

_**All right. But bring the nice car. I won't be driven around in something that looks like your Fifi dog chewed it up!**_

_Hey, Fifi doesn't chew… she nibbles._

Julian took a large swerve in the car jerking Chichi and making her scream in laughter. This had to be one of the best times Chichi had in a long time, and honestly she didn't want it to end. But she was a mother, and she refused to be one of those tramps who always ran around leaving their children starved at home like a child from a broken home. She would be there for her sons!

_**Hello? Anyone home?**_

Chichi opened the large wooden door and stepped inside not more than a few seconds after Julian had driven off. Her high-heeled red shoes tapped lightly on the dark linoleum floor as she walked further into her house searching for her light switch. She had never been home this late so she never had to look for it in the dark. She really was hardly ever away from home and suddenly it hit her as to why. All her chores she had left uncompleted. Sighing to herself she realized she left the clothes on the line, her ironing wasn't done and the food was probably harboring flies, being that neither her sons nor her husband were home. Kicking off her heels she padded quietly into the kitchen, deciding to leave the light off in the living room and porch.

She stepped into her kitchen her feet barely touching the white tiles on the floor as she flicked the switch igniting light into her domain. The walls were a bright and cheery yellow, her curtains and her picture frames dusted with traces of white and yellow to make it even brighter. Her beautiful old-fashioned white sink and her clean modern white stove. Ah ha ha but her tables! Dirty dishes littered her beautiful oak table and all the food she had left out was gone. The matching oak chairs with the white suede seats were in disarray and a single note sat brightly on the table illuminated by the moonlight. She lifted it up, and read it slowly.

_Dear Mom,_

_Thanks for diner it was yummy! We are gunna spend the night at Trunk's house okay? You were not home so Dad said to lieve a note for you. I luve you very much mommy, I com home in the morning! Bye bye!_

Chichi laughed to herself softly over the note. Well, 5 years old and already writing at a 7 year old level, with an 8th grade handwriting! Although she would have to work on his spelling. Well, at least they had the decency to write a note. There were a few times they hadn't, which resulted in a strike for 2 days. Her strike quickly ended when Goku nearly burnt her kitchen down. She would never try that again! She picked the dishes and deposited them in her sink grumbling the entire way. Sighing to herself she lifted the dishrag and began scrubbing the dirty dishes, with the moon solemnly looking over her. Her hair that she had done so wonderfully fell into her face, now just an awful mess. Her dress which she had picked out specially for tonight was touched lightly by the dirty dishes leaving grease stains and cooking sauces all over it. Her makeup began smudged as the steam and the splashes of soap water dragged across her face. Whenever she came home she always underwent this terrible transformation. Her beautiful self always turned into some sort of evil Cinderella that screamed and yelled at her husband and children. She snorted to herself… how wrong everyone was. She loved her family so much! She loved her husband and her sons, but she just couldn't see them turning into educationless fighters who lived solely for fighting battles. Heh, too bad she didn't have much of a choice. She would love them… no matter what they were, of course... but she had always hoped that just maybe… one would make her proud by winning the Nobel peace prize, or curing some terrible disease… although saving the world wasn't bad either.

Wiping her hands on her now destroyed dress, she turned off the sink and trudged out her now clean kitchen. She slid across her living room, instinct taking over in the dark and leading her to the stairs. Slowly she made her way up her mahogany steps, creeping lightly and walked tiredly into her bathroom that was at the top of the steps. She loved her bathroom. Aside from the beautiful peach tiles and the flower decals she planted all over the walls, she kept a picture of her family right next to the mirror. Don't ask why, she just always did. There was a picture of everyone in each room. Her bathroom, her attic, her living room. Maybe she was obsessed with family. She stared at the soap scum left in her tub by obviously one, if not both of her dirty sons. Then again, maybe not.

After scrubbing her white tub clean again, she took a quick shower and padded into her bedroom in her fluffy pink towel to get dressed and go to sleep. The things on the line could wait till the morning, she would go grocery shopping then too, oh! and do her ironing when she came back home. So tired! She was so very tired! Her legs ached from the dancing and her heart ached from being alone in her large house. She left a good time, so find her family and no one was there. Well, her on promised to be home in the morning. Maybe when she woke up he would be there. She pushed open her bedroom door and flicked on the light. She did a quick scan to see if her children had destroyed anything in here. Her white vanity was still clean and in place. Her mahogany dressers stood tall and in two corners of her room. All her shelves with her books and trinkets were fine… now for her bed. She looked down only to be surprised by the person sleeping in her beautiful pink satin comforter. The sole person who had not taken a shower, and had dirty feet sticking out from the quilt.

_**Goku?**_

_mmm.. yawn… oh hey Chichi, is it morning already?_

_**No, It's still night. What are you doing home? I thought you were out with Goten and Gohan.**_

_No, only those two went. I decided I wanted to stay home tonight. That couch bed is killing me._

Chichi laughed to herself and walked over to her vanity, and sat down on the stool. The mirror told tales of her frustration the wrinkles driving themselves on her face. She quickly ignored it… she had 3 kids to raise! She had a right damn it! She pushed back her towel flinging it on her white carpeted floor and began ruffling her long, black, wet hair. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her soft red brush and began brushing the silky strands. Goku watched her intently as she gently removed the tangles and knots in her hair. She saw Goku in the mirror and watched him as he followed the brush through her hair. His face showed a sign of beautiful loving compassion and suddenly her heart became warm and full again. It was times like these that she had always stayed home and by the side of her family. Simple little things they did like a glance or a smile, or a kind word that she lived for, thrived on. She had a wonderful time with Julian…always had, always will. And sometimes she needed a break, but she always needed to come back home, and make sure she got each and every loving thing her Goku, Goten, and Gohan did. Such as taking her clothes off the line…speaking of!

_**Goku, I left the clothes out on the line, the least you could have done was bring them in, and put those disgusting plates in the sink.**_

_Heh, aww Chichi! I'm sorry, next time I'll remember._

_**All right Goku, just make sure that next time isn't in 2 years from now.**_

_Hehhe, Okay, Chi. What were you up to tonight? You had me a little worried when dinner was set and no one was there to scream about our terrible table manners._

_**Well, I'm happy you remembered. I had just gone out for a bit of dancing. These tired legs need a bit of exercise. **_

_Well, why not now?_

Chichi continued brushing until the remark suddenly hit home and she got what her lustful husband was talking about. Her face turned a bright crimson red, and she stopped brushing her hair choking a bit on some air that decided her stomach was the best way to go.

_**Goku, I-**_

Before she could finish her sentence he was by her side, lifting her off the white stool pulling her up into his arms and against his chest, making her laugh and blush viciously.

_Come on Chi, tonight is for just you and me._

He dropped her on the bed and threw her towel to the side, causing her to squeal and giggle profusely. She hit Goku as he plopped beside her face in evil grins and his voice carried out by a cynical laugh. Maybe being a housewife to super heroes wasn't so bad after all.

**So you guys tell me what you think! Just so you know, each chapter title will be inspired of a song. Guess what the song is, by the song lyric, and after each chapter, I'll tell you guys who was right and who was wrong. I guess a bit of fun along with your reading! Alright, so let me know what you think okay! I'll see everyone later! Enjoy! ----**


	2. Come on Give Me Half a Chance Now

_**The Time of Her Life**_

The wind rolled off the sea and found it sliding through the velvet strands of black Chichi's black hair. The sun was setting and she was walking on the boardwalk, her feet adorned in beautiful flip-flops purchased just off the Greenville Docks. They were fuchsia pink, much like her shirt but a shade darker and embroidered with Sequins and beads. Her shirt was a short sleeve v-neck, shaping to the curves of her still womanly form. On her legs she wore a black skirt borrowed from Bulma just for the occasion. It ended quite a bit shorter than she had realized, and she blushed furiously as she sat down on the dock benches. It was a few inches or so above her knees, about 5 or 6. It as what all the young and hip women today were wearing… something she didn't think she could get used to. On her wrist was a present just presented to her, by her companion. A beautiful sterling silver watch, with Mother of the Pear face and elegantly cut in an oval shape to show off her beautiful wrist. A dash of punk lipstick and a smidgen of blush and she was one of the most beautiful things on the boardwalk.

A bark sounded through the air and Chichi smiled at the sight before her. Fifi, Julian's little cocker spaniel was running along side him playing in the beautiful orange and gold lights of the setting sun. He had khaki pants on, a light beige, and he wore a T-shirt that hung tight to his strong muscles. It was a crew neck, tight around his neck and tight around his body. His body was… to say the least, muscular and hard. Very much like Goku's, but smaller, less intimidating. His calves were strong under those khakis and defined every time he dodged the small golden cocker spaniel. His feet adorned in blue Polo sneakers that seemed to do nothing but enhance his image. Polo… what the hell was that anyway?

Chichi?

Chichi snapped out of her daydream, a small blush spreading to her cheeks. Oh Kami! She hadn't blushed in ages! What the hell was wrong with her? He was standing right in front of her! How could she miss him? He had probably stopped playing with Fifi when she started daydreaming about him. How much time had passed? How long had she been looking at him? Oh, Kami, help her.

_**Yes Julian?**_

Care to have dinner at the stroe further down the docks? They make a Linguini that is to die for! I'm sure you'll love it!

_**But Julian, I haven't even gotten dinner set at home… maybe we should go back.**_

Oh, nonsense, we'll pick up fast food for them on the way back… my treat. It's the least I can do for stealing you away all morning and afternoon.

_**Julian…**_

Aw, Chichi, enjoy yourself for once! You do so much for your family, its fine to take a break once in a while.

_**Well, I suppose you're right. Alright…but just this once, Julian.**_

Alright! Lets go!

With that Julian took off, walking quickly to get his car from the parking lot. Chichi watched him go. His muscles and sweet curve of his buttocks making her blush even more and her hand instantly come to her face. Fifi barked startling her, and gave her a comical look before turning and following her master up the boardwalk. Sighing to herself, Chichi turned and followed the two nut jobs.

So Chichi, what do you want to pick up for the family after dinner? Maybe a bit of Thai, a bit of Indian. Hm?

_**Um, I don't know, they've always been fond of Christopher chicken.**_

Julian nodded to her, and Chichi blushed furiously. Chicken? Fast food Chicken? Goodness. Her family really didn't take too much care of themselves did they?

Julian turned up the highway, his silver mustang convertible flying past everyone who had the nerve to drive at the speed limit… freaks! Chichi's hair flew furiously behind her, and Fifi began grooming at her puffing locks.

_**Don't you think you should slow down Julian? **_

Nonsense Chichi! This is the only way to drive! Besides, we want to get you home to you're family, quickly, maybe that strong husband of yours is waiting at the table demanding his dinner.

Chichi froze at the mention of Goku, and pursed her lips at the image Julian was painting of him. Goku would never act like that! He had manners, and would never demand anything of her that she had not already wished to do… he loved her. Julian must have caught the look on her face because he instantly reached a hand over and caught hers, laughing.

I didn't mean that Chichi! It was a joke! We all know Goku is loving and caring, all right? I apologize.

Apologize… he apologized? Makes Vegeta look like an asswipe doesn't it?

_**Oh, I thought you were serious.**_

About Goku! Never. The man is a dear sweetheart. Hopefully I can get one like him someday. 

_**Then why are you taking me out if he is such a dear?**_

Because, he still has a duty to fulfill being the protector of the world, and rather than let his marriage rot, I'll watch over his wife for a bit. Heh.. hope he doesn't mind.

Chichi pursed her lips again and a scowl overcame her face. His wife huh? Was that all she was?

Awww Chichi! Come on now, I didn't man it like that. I just meant that he's been gone for a while you know, and you're not at all happy about it. I want to make sure you're okay. You're my friend and I care about you. 

Without responding Chichi turned to look out the window, allowing Julian's comment to sink into her head. Julian sighed as did Fifi, and he turned off the highway and began making his inner street driving to the restaurant he spoke so wonderfully of. If he cared about Chichi, then why had he not bothered to take her away from all that all together. Take her away... what the hell was she thinking? She was a wife, a mother and provider! She couldn't abandon her family…even if at times they abandoned her. She better get her thoughts straight… or trouble would arise… and of that, she had no doubts.

So he says to the guy, hey! Spit it out you little fucker spit it out! 

With that the two both burst into laughter, Chichi leading with a hearty laugh and Julian followed with a soft chuckle. He had been watching her immensely. Her face was illuminated by candlelight, and honestly…she was beautiful. One of those rare jewel women that were hardly ever came across by men like him. Sure he had met and seen women, none of who caught his attention, but Chichi. She was something beautiful, something funny and refreshing. Like a breath of fresh air after getting off a crowded New York City bus. Sure he liked men…that was his number one joy, although he had yet to come across the right one. But for now, her company kept him happy and really that was all he needed…for now that is... yet again.

_**Where did you hear that one?**_

Oh, I hear stories all the time at my Beauty Parlor. The girls come in to get their hair and nails done, with stories to tell, and things to share. I'm sure you would like it.. why don't you come by some time.

Chichi, dug her fork into her linguini and stuffed it heartily in her mouth, sighing with contentment. It was hard nowadays to find someone who cooked as good as her without dirt, hair or grease as their main ingredients. She should have known Julian knew the right place to go.

_**Uhh, I don't know, how much does it cost there?**_

Chichi had always loved the idea of being pampered, but when you lived in a forest you can only get but so much money from your father, tournaments and welfare. Which she hadn't received in quite a while. Damn it, she was gonna have to call them again!

Chichi, I would never make you pay for anything you know that! Listen, I'll book you an appointment for me to do your hair next Thursdays. I'll make it wild! Besides, you'll just love the girls! Bring along your sons too if you'd like.'

_**Oh Now, Julian, I don't think I should…**_

Come on Give me half a chance now Chichi! I have more than enough money for it. Don't forget, I'm the Duke of Earl. 

He caught himself in a joke and laughed heartily, a joke that Chichi didn't get. Duke of Earl... what kind of freak is Julian? I thought he was just a regular Joe. Julian must have caught Chichi's inability to catch his joke because he took a sip of wine and began eating even more heartily then before, Chichi following his lead. When the plates were cleared and dessert was being served, he made his proposition one last time.

So will you come Chichi?

_**I don't see what harm it can do. All right, I'll go.**_

Whoo hoo Chi!

Chichi caught the name before he had even realized it, her face draining lightly. That was the name Goku had always called her. No one else had ever used that name with her. Julian noticed and suggested that they leave and get her home. She nodded quickly and after leaving some bills on the table, they hopped in the car and very quickly drove to Christopher Chicken.   


Okay, we're going through the drive thru. What do you want to get for the boys? 

_**Uhh. A three hundred piece chicken dinner? Heh…**_

The dog behind Chichi made a noise of question and a sweat drop appeared on Julian's head. Three hundred pieces of chicken! Wow… What had Julian gotten himself into? They sure were hearty eaters.

_**Oh, I'm sorry. It must cost a fortune… I've got my purse, here, let me pay.**_

Nonsense Chichi, I said I would pay for anything you need, this included. I'll use my credit card, simple as that. Its very dangerous to carry large bills around like that. You shouldn't either Chichi.

Chichi breathed a sigh of relief. Oh Good! He would pay! That was wonderful because she had no money in her purse, what so ever. Heh, the bluffs queen.

Julian breathed a sigh of frustration. Damn… such a heavy eater her husband is! He thought Goku could never eat so much. His sexual appetite must be through the roof! Poor girl! Imagine the meals she would have to cook! Good god she could probably feed an army! Hell, the worlds army!

The two loaded the Chicken into the car and headed towards her house, speeding the entire way. The only time Julian slowed down was when he was parking in front of her home. Tickets didn't scare him. He ate those with his nutrigrain and vitamin water.

Chichi took the chicken out of the car, and loaded it onto the table in her house, pausing to wipe her sweating brow. Well, that's one hundred pieces of chicken… now for the rest. She turned to walk out the door, when she felt arms wrap around her waist and lean her back against the kitchen tabletop.

_**Goku!**_

_Hey Chi, Mmm, where have you been all afternoon? I've missed you. Came home to see you, and spend some time with you._

_**Oh, I was out with a friend.**_

Goku leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, her whole body instantly reacting to his. She sighed into the kiss and leaned further into him. She parted her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth rolling softly over her tongue before sliding over her lips and rolling over her teeth. His hand reached under her shirt, rolling over her peachy stomach before sliding up and cupping a breast in his hand. Chichi moaned softly into the kiss and Goku parted and leant into her ear.

_You look so beautiful tonight Chi. Every day I wonder how I became married to someone as wondrous as you. Come, Let's go up to my room and I'll show you just how much I Love you._

Chichi whimpered and a box of chicken slammed to the table top, making goku and chichi jump apart.

_**Julian!**_

Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make it slam… it was just so heavy.

_**Uhh, don't worry about it. **_

Both men nodded to each other and Chichi's face flamed red.

Well, I must be off, Fifi is waiting in the car. Next Thursday then Chi?

Goku tensed at the name he just called, her. Where the hell does he get off calling her his nickname? Goku stepped closer to Chichi, and pulled her in a tight embrace, resting his head on her long black hair.

_**Yes, Next Thursday Julian.**_

All right then Chichi. Good bye for now! 

With that Julian stepped out the door, hurriedly walking to his car. How dare he try to act like things are okay with him and Chichi when he wants something! Barbarian! Well, two can play that game right! He would show Goku once and for all how to treat his wife, and let him realize, its now… too late.

**A/N: Alright you guys! Did you follow the bold and Italics along fine? Underline… Julian, Bold/Italics… Chichi, plain Italics… Goku! What do you think of my latest chapter! Yes I know, shorter than the first, but not by that much! **

**Lone saiyan woman, You're right… its too bad that Julian is gay! Heh, wouldn't mind taking him for myself ya know. Chichi would probably be so happy with him. But we'll see if she's REALLY happy with Goku. Heheh, not that I can resist him either. **

**Gosha, yeah she was hitting on him slightly and honestly I didn't realize that until after you pointed it out, lmao. You guess the song right too! Whoo hoo, you get a prize! Uhhh.. 35 cents and some pocket lint. Enjoy! Thanks a lot for you're support babe! **

**Crazy-Fan-Fic-Addict, I'm glad you like my story so far, nah, not another Chichi leaving Goku fanfic. I've never been one to do anything sane, lol. Hehehe, As for the good ones not into women. You get used it really quick in New York. The only ones that groom themselves properly and buff up like that are indeed the gay ones… SIGH. **

**Well, Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy the next chapter coming soon, more than likely with Lemon! See ya! Hopefully the net wont boot my story for this but I think I really should be responding to you! Maybe I will even respond in the review section, so be sure to look it up once in a while okay? Love ya! Carolina**


	3. I'll Make Love to you

_**The Time of Her Life**_

The refrigerator door slammed shut shaking the kitchen and leaving a tense feeling in the atmosphere. Chichi had just finished packing away the chicken Julian had just brought for her family, and yet she couldn't be madder with him, and with her husband. Julian was very rude in his reaction to Goku, slamming the chicken down purposely and mentioning their little get together out loud to Goku. Grrr! Chichi stamped her foot down hard on the linoleum floor before she picked up a rag from the sink and began vigorously wiping down the table.

Ugh and Goku! Had he come home just for sex yet again! This was unbelievable of him. The way he got so territorial when Julian was in the kitchen with him and the way he walked angrily upstairs to the bedroom. She half expected a slam, and half expected a loud grunt from him but neither came. Well, maybe Vegeta wasn't influencing as much as she thought he was. He was mad with her! His own wife, for the behavior of Julian, and probably thought that Julian was moving in on his girl. Heh... his girl… right. She's a grown woman and could do as she wished, and as for Julian! She wouldn't fall in love with him, if he were the last gay man on earth. Well… not necessarily the last… grrr, well she was upset with them both so there!

Slamming the rag back in the sink and untying her white apron she forced it down heavily, smothering it on the table before she walked angrily upstairs and into the bedroom that Goku and she shared. She expected Goku to have left, to have flown away with his anger, but much to her surprise he was laying on his bed hugging a pillow tight under his chin as he leafed through an old photo album. It had been one of when they first got married and up until a few months before Gohan was born. She hadn't seen the album in a long time, since right before Goten was born, some 10 years ago. It shocked her to see it, and the picture that he was looking at. There was two to a page, so in one they were together, and she was dancing with him in a red dress and Goku was by her in a black suit. She had asked him to go with her to a fancy restaurant and he agreed. They both looked as if they were having a great time. In the other, they had visited master Roshi for the day, much to her displeasure. But they were running, Goku's arms were reaching out for her but she was dodging him, her pink bikini a blur in the picture.

The pictures brought back memories from long ago, and Chichi turned her head quickly, and walked out of the room and into the shower. Oh God, what was she doing. Had it been that long since they were together like that? Having fun, and joking around? It couldn't have been… could it? No, it wasn't. The last time thy enjoyed each other's company… think back, think back. Before Goku died… the very first time. When Gohan was still just a small child. Yes, that's right. When Gohan was still just a child.

Chichi stood and stared at the shower door, her reflection showing the tears forming in her eyes as she thought back to the last time she and Goku had enjoyed going out together. Her eyes wavered and tears slipped down her pink cheeks, as her hand touched the cool glass and steadied her weary body. So many years ago… so many years. Doesn't he care at all? Doesn't he want to care? No…probably not. Its not like he wanted to marry her anyway. She had forced him into. Begged him and made him promise to something he knew nothing about. Hell, had he known Bulma may have ended up being his wife… well… her or some other lucky woman.

Her slender fingers reached out and turned the cool silver knobs activating the hot water in her shower. It wasn't long before the water pelted down on her the heat flushing her sin and making her cringe back in pain. She lifted her tiny hand to turn the silver knob for cold water but then, put her hand down. Her fingers stretched out to touch the knob, her body screaming to take the knob and lower the water temperature, but she was frozen and couldn't move an inch. Instead she stared at the knob, her body trembling and tears slipping down her face. The only thing she could do was whimper his name. Goku. The name that was always the first word on her lips when she hurt and the name that came to her mind when she first woke up. The name that made her cry out in pain and at the same time, scream out in ecstacy. He was what made her happy, what made her love, sing, dance. It was him, all him, always him.

Chi?

Suddenly the shower door slid open and Chichi stood face to face with Goku, his face etched in a look that even she was unable to understand. Her mouth hung open and her body tensed as she watched his arm reach out and grabbed her, pulling her quickly from the hot water and gently removing her from the hot shower.

Chi! What were you doing in there! Trying to overheat yourself? Trying to get yourself killed!

For the first time ever the tables were turned. Chichi was now the child being scolded and Goku was now the angry parent-husband, upset with her poor use of knowledge and knob turning skill. She stood in his arms for a minute, her hot flesh pressed against his cool body, trembling and looking away from him towards the floor as he looked down at her. She didn't dare look up, afraid of what his expression might be. Would he be angry with her, sad with her? Pained with her? She didn't want to know, didn't want to see, so instead she shoved her tiny fists out and pushed him away from her, sending her sprawling back into the tiled bathroom wall, grabbing onto the towel rack for hold. It took a few moments for her to pull herself together, and stabilize against the towel rack before she lowered her head and spoke bitterly to the man that had been her husband and companion for more than a decade.

_**What do you care what I was doing? I'm a grown woman and I can do as I please Goku, the same way you do as you please.**_

God Chichi, is that what you want then? For me to sit by and allow me to let you kill yourself!

_**Why not! I did it all those years, didn't I? **_

Chichi looked up quickly at Goku, her face etched in bitter hatred and anger with her sharp words. She was right. All those years she had let him go, and kill himself, knowing she would have to carry the pain and agony for her and her two sons.

Chichi, I had a job to do, you and I both know that.

_**Who's to say I don't have a job to do? Is that what you expect of me? To sit here and be your little housewife while you run off and save the world over and ver again Goku? Do you want me to sit back, and watch you run off and get killed while I scrub your socks? You've been home for a long time now Goku, and none of which you have spent with me. Everything is Vegeta's this and Roshi's that! Maybe it was wrong of me to marry you, wrong of me to push you into it. Maybe if I hadn't been so damn selfish I wouldn't have gotten the bad end of the stick.**_

Suddenly Goku's face and heart softened at her words. Gods, what had he really put her through? It was something he never gave a second thought, because he knew she was strong. Had he only known that every brick wall has a crack somewhere he would have taken more care.

Chichi… you don't mean that… you know that I need to train incase something bigger comes up. I'm sorry, really I am, but this is what I have to do to protect you and our sons.

_**Our sons! I don't even have sons anymore. They are never home and when they are its to eat something or sleep. All because they are off training and lollygaging with your friends, and you. So don't tell me about our sons Goku.**_

You're right, you don't spend time with our sons anymore. I'll tell them to come home, when I go over to Vegeta's.

Chichi's face softened and her eyes pooled with tears as she spoke.

_**No, don't do that. Let them enjoy themselves. They are only young once, why force them to sit around their old mother when they could be playing with their friends. They always manage to get their work done. That's all I want from them… I suppose. Besides, this must be my punishment. **_

Punishment?

_**For marrying you when you didn't know anything about marriage.**_

Chi don't say that!

_**Don't tell me not to say it Goku because you know its true. I was stingy and selfish and it was wrong I know. I'm sorry.**_

She stood quickly, and turned towards the door slowly as Goku stared at her bare back, mouth open and eyes pained at her words. She didn't mean those words did she? She couldn't have said that. Not his angry broom swinging Chichi. Not his scream in the face of a dragon Chichi. He needed to talk to her to get something straight.

Quickly he followed her out the bathroom and into the bedroom where she was wrapped in a towel and sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair sadly. She didn't even look up when he entered the room, and the sight of her tore at his heart and angered him in ways he's never felt. Quickly he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. She looked surprised and scared by his actions but didn't speak. He ignored her expression and spoke clearly to her.

I don't ever want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again Chichi. I love you and marrying you was one of the happiest things I've ever done with my life. Whether you realize it or not, and I'm sorry I've hurt you. If there was anyway to avoid it, you know I would have done it. But there wasn't, and I'm sorry for it, but I wasn't going to sit there and allow something threaten the people of Earth, and possibly… you. 

He released her shoulders slowly, and watched as emotions ran rampant on his wife's face. He saw relief, happiness, pride, anger, but most importantly he saw sadness. Sadness probably because he would always be at everyone else's beck and call, sadness probably, because he just may never be able to grow old with his wife. Sadness, because he was not her Goku, and yet there was nothing neither could do. The same sadness befell his face as he watched his tiny wife, her heart breaking with every word expressed between the two. No more words, no more speeches. She would be his wife and he would be there for her, at least for now. And he would show her… at least… now.

As quickly as possible he lifted her from the vanity and deposited her on the soft pink silk comforter, so fast she barely had time to realize what had happened. She looked up at him confused and he looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Don't get him wrong, she was always an eye catcher, but now, he looked at her with more appreciation, with more, devotion. His wife, of so many years. The woman that bared his children, and kept his home. The woman that held his heart and gave hers at will. This was Chichi, his one and only. He glanced over her, remember what he had not seen for several years not long ago. Her face was full and pink from the heat of the shower, her eyes amusing, wide and shocked. Her strawberry lips pulled into a slight pout as she showed defiance. Her dark silk, raven hair slid past her slender neck down her shoulders, stopping at her round, full breasts that feed both his children and hid a hidden desire of hers. Her body continued to the creamy light color of her tiny waist curving in softly, before continuing outwards and shaping into the soft flesh of her hips. Her legs were long and shapely for her figure and ended at her tiny beautiful feet that were delicately painted with red nail polish. Beautiful. It was the only word he managed to mumble and the only word he could think of to describe her. Her face blushed a bit and she look a little unbelieving but she was just that beautiful. She would never know how hard it was for him not to pounce on her and take her now, or how hard it is for him to control himself with her body lying on the silk sheets like that. Chichi, the woman of his love, passion and desire. His one and only. He loved her and needed her and now, he would show her. Taking a deep breath, he calmed and steadied his body, okay, now, let's begin.

He kissed her softly, on her lips, the way they had when she first taught him. It was awkward, weird, and yet, a very good feeling. She relaxed against him, arousal building within her body as she felt his tongue dart out and slid across her plump lips. She parted her lips slowly and allowed his tongue to slip into her tiny mouth. It was a splash of warmth and tenderness, a feeling she had yearned and ached since the first time she felt him against her. His lips parted from hers and slid to her jaw, nibbling softly as soft mews escaped her mouth. His hands traced down her sides as he lowered himself on top of her, her soft skin rubbing softly against the roughness of his orange gi. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers gently slid into his spiky hair, tugging softly at its black softness. His lips traced the soft crease of her collarbone before slipping lower softly to the curve of her breast, kissing and nipping softly as the pale skin hovering over her rosy nipple. She moaned softly, sighing at his kisses as her legs parted slowly and wrapped around his tight waist. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she nudged him lower to suckle her softly. Obeying the needs of his wife, his pink tongue darted out and grazed her nipple softly, before he opened his mouth and took her in his mouth nibbling and sucking as softly as he could. Chichi's fingers dug deeper into Goku's hair as her back arched against him and she moaned his name loudly. Her mouth and eyes grew wide earning a soft giggle from her loving husband as he allowed his teeth to brush against her softly. The small act caused even more praise from Chichi as she continued to sigh and cry out his name.

Her legs began to slowly spread and her body arched towards him as she begged him for yet another spot to be touched. Goku smiled softly, she was so cute when she did things like that. Almost as if the tables were turned and she was now the child. Goku released her much to her objective cries and pressed his lips softly against hers. Chichi's arms wrapped around his neck, as she parted her lips to his and kissed him deeply. As their tongues battled and her sighs echoed his hands slipped slyly down her side. They slid underneath her soft bottom giving a soft squeeze before they traveled across her leg and settled on her inner thigh. Chichi's hands instantly tightened and froze in Goku's hair and her kisses slowed to a halt. Her breathing stopped, and she bit her lip as Goku drew slow lazy circles on her thigh. He continued to suck and nibble on her lips grinning evilly at the halt he just placed on his wife. It was one of the sweetest pleasures he got, especially after he did the following. He took his fingers and slid them between the mess of warm slick hair between her legs and she would coo softly, her eyes shut tight. Then he would rub them over her soft mound, her eyes squeezed tight as she released soft forced mews at his touch. Finally he slipped his fingers inside her flower, and watched her face intently. The reaction almost never seemed to change. She'd suck in breath and moan loudly her eyes wide and her mouth shivering. The sounds she made when he did this almost always provoked moans from Goku's mouth as well.

His body had by now fully responded to the movement and cries from hers. His heartbeat was racing and his body pounding waiting for the feel and touch of her. Her scent was driving him mad, and he knew if he didn't have her soon he would go mad. His fingers pumped her body softly, checking for nectar that was obviously overflowing. She moaned at the roughness of his hands and the assertiveness he had suddenly taken. She was loving every second of it, her body begging and screaming for more. He removed his fingers and managed to slid away from the bed. It didn't take long for her to get her wish. Goku lifted himself off of her, and quickly removed his clothes. It had only taken a few seconds but for the anticipation built in both, it felt like hours. Finally, Goku returned and settled next to his wife.

She was lying on the blankets, her skin and face flushed but looking as magnificent as when he first learned to view females in a different light. They were delicate, beautiful creatures with the will and the strength of 100 men, and the power to do anything they wanted to. Love flooded his heart as he realized just how much Chichi could have accomplished without him. She could have ruled kingdoms, battled evil, hell she could have even become rich like Bulma. But she chose to stay with her Goku, and love her Goku, and for that he will always be grateful. Chichi's face began to question his stares, blushing slightly under the attention. She opened her mouth to speak but soon she was tasting Goku's tongue, kissing him softly. He wanted to make this as perfect as possible, like all the times his wife had led. He slowly leaned over his wife, her mouth still glued to his in a powerful passionate kiss. When he was leaning between her legs he parted the kiss and planted small ones over her cheeks and lips. Pulling her lips one more time into his own, he slid into her. Her mouth quickly parted from his and a loud, sighing moan escaped her lips. Goku settled deep into her, waiting for her body to calm as continued to breathe heavily from the pleasure of impact. Once he felt she was ready he began. He pulled out slowly, drawing whimpering sighs from her lips, then he slid deep into her, pulling cries and moans from her voice. Chichi clawed at his back, back and nibbled at his ear as he moved in her driving her wild. Goku nibbled her shoulder and moaned into her soft skin as he felt her flower rub softly against him. They moaned each other's named, sighed each other's movements and praised each other's bodies as they built and built on the love and pleasure in their bodies. Chichi was the first to finish, her body shuddering and clinging to him with her release. The feeling of her clenching him brought Goku to release, spilling his seed inside of her, and falling gently onto her soft wet skin.

Goku rested his head on her breast his eyes closed and his body breathing heavily. Chichi ran her fingers through his hair as her own breathing calmed and settled. All the love and adoration she had for him returned and she held tight to him, afraid that just maybe, she would lose him again.

_Chi?_

_**Yeah Goku?**_

_I Love You. Promise you'll stay with me._

_**I promise Goku. I stay with your silly behind through all these years, what makes you think I would leave now?**_

_Don't know. Just know that… I Love You._

AN: Hey you guys, yes I know long time no update sorry! But as you know I've started college, and my Bf just returned home from Iraq so I've been very busy. Umm, I have many more to update so I'll leave it at that. Thanks everyone for reading and for those who take the time out to review, thank you as well! I love you all! See ya!


	4. Unhappy

**Sorry for taking so long for the next update! So so sorry! Forgive me. Well, anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Time Of Her Life!**

So of course, I told her that maybe she should turn around and rethink her plan of action against this guy. I mean come on, if he would walk out the house wearing… that... there is no telling what exactly he couuulldd say!

Chichi's chair swiveled as she came face to face with her sons, bored and obvious in dire need of a change of scenery. They seemed to plead to her with their that they wanted to go. Surely sitting in a salon being pinched and cooed at by all the females was not their cup of tea. Gohan seemed to like it a lot at first, but then remembering his love, Videl, he quickly pushed it out his mind and became as disinterested as Goten. Chichi's pink lips curved into a bright smile and she mouthed to them that it would only be a little longer. Julian had said no more than half an hour… last time she asked him an hour ago.

She was grinning from ear to ear, her nails nicely painted a cinnamon red as she sat beneath the sea of black, the smock blocking her from all types of clips and nips that he did to her hair. She felt like a million bucks, her face glowing from the face mask that was recently washed off, her body tingling from the massage she was given not long ago. Her sons had received one too, enjoying it so much they drifted into a heavy snoring sleep. This seemed to amuse Julian and he laughed heartily at them as he plucked Chichi from the table and began to ravishly adorn her hair in dark brown highlight and soft layers.

All right now Chi, I'm almost finished just a few spritz of hairspray and I'll whisk you all to a ravishing dinner and an enjoyable night on the boardwalk.

Chichi watched as the boy's faces lit up, obviously overjoyed that they would finally get the hell out of that toxic salon. Chichi couldn't help but find it difficult to breathe as well, coughing from time to time as different sprays entered the air. She moved her mouth to word something to her sons but suddenly the chair spun and she was left looking into a large decorated mirror, her eyes staring at a woman that looked nearly too beautiful for words.

_Well Chi, I'm finished, tell me what do you think!_

He untied her smock and flipped it to her side and she sat there nearly speechless. Her eyes were painted a soft Aqua green to match her low cut shirt (thanks to Bulma of course) and her lips were a pouty red that actually went with the color itself. Her skin glowed with such vibrancy and she felt, and looked nearly 20 years younger. Her eyes glanced upwards to examine the damage done to her hair and her hands flew to her mouth in an audible gasp. Her hair was as long as it always was. But the split ends were gone. GONE! Her long silky black hair was flipped at the edges and were cut to frame her round face with brown highlights and soft diagonal cuts. It looks as soft as a feather and as mobile as the rolling sea. Just wait till Goku sees her tonight. Goku? …who was? Oh yes! Her husband that's right… her husband.

_Well Chi don't leave us standing here all night, what do you think!_

_**Omg, Its… its… beautiful.**_

What did I tell you Chi? You look stupendous! My greatest work yet. Although I didn't have that much work to do to your already charming features.

Suddenly a audible sound could be heard from behind and it was obvious one of the boys were displeased with the things Julian had been saying, and it sure wasn't Goten. Rolling his eyes in the direction of Gohan, Julian continued speaking to Chichi, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_As I was saying, Chi, you look so gorgeous. I just MUST show you off. I'll go get my things and we… oh and your DARLING boys can take a ride to the boardwalk. I'll be right back! Susan, place the rest of my appointments on hold till tomorrow! _

Right Julian!

Turning on his heels, he quickly walked to the back of the salon and quickly disappeared behind a door on the right of the wall, his heels tapping and clicking the whole way. Chichi however continued to stare at herself in amazement, her hands lightly touching what had been done to her face and hair.

Mrs. Son! You look just…. Just beautiful! Julian has really outdone himself this time! I think he's taken quite a liking to you. Why just the other day-

**MOM! I want to go home. **

Suddenly Chichi was snapped out of her dazed and quickly turned to her now aggravated son, his face a sea of red and his fists a tight ball. Suddenly the vein that was so carefully covered by makeup was back and her lips were drawn in a thin line.

_**We can't go home now Gohan, you know that would be impolite! **_

**But what about dad, he's probably sitting home waiting for us and just dreaming of your cooking right now!**

_**He can eat some leftovers, I cook enough for there to be some meals for when you guys get hungry.**_

**But it would be cold.**

_**Well, Bulma can cook too. Although not as well, she can still cook. And if your father needs company he can go spar with Vegeta. That's basically where he always is, as are you. For once Gohan I'd like you to be considerate of someone other than yourself. Be kind to Mr. Julian all right?**_

**But mom-**

_**No buts Gohan! I'd like to enjoy myself please. I've planned a nice evening alone with your poor lonely mother and we are going to enjoy the evening all right?**_

Gohan's face instantly dropped at the tone of his mother and Goten's face looked as if he had lost his puppy. He could tell Gohan was upset about something. Something with mom, dad and Mr. Julian, but what he didn't know. All he knew is that he didn't like it one bit. He opened his mouth to whimper something to his mother, in hopes that her soothing voice would cheer him up as it always did, but her back was already turned, her eyes scanning and adoring herself in the mirror. If it hadn't been obvious before, it was obvious now. Something bad was gonna happen, and it had something to do with Mr. Julian.

_**abcdefghiJ**_

**MOM! That mutt keeps growling at me!**

_**Gohan that's not nice! Don't talk about the dog like that! As a matter of fact, go off and play with your brother by the water all right? I noticed he seemed upset during the car ride. **_

**Fine!**

Gohan huffed off in the other direction away from the growling mutt as he had put it and set off in search of his little brother. That left Chichi, Julian and the dog, both man and dog equal in their social ranks. Sighing heavily, Chichi took a step forward to the water, her flat sandals in hand, and her skirt skimming her knees gently. Julian was in close tow, kicking up sand gently with his toes.

_Tiring day huh Chi?_

_**I suppose. I almost forgot how much of a handful the boys could be. Then I've got to go home and deal with the biggest handful of all.**_

_You know, you don't have to go home Chi. I can book a hotel for you, and you can enjoy yourself for just the night. The boys can even stay with you._

_**Oh no I could never do anything like that! My family needs me at home! That's where I belong.**_

_But are you happy there?_

The question caught Chichi off guard and she almost didn't respond. The nerve of him! Asking if she was happy, who did he think he is caring about my feelings.

_**Of course I'm happy there. That's where my family is!**_

_I see._

Her small words had left a big impact on the both of them, their tensions rising as she fought to fend him off. Neither spoke after that, knowing to read between the lines. She was happy, as long as her family was there… how often was that? Not to mention she knew her statement was a lie. Sighing heavily Julian put his arm around her shoulders and they both looked out at the water, the sand gently massaging their feet as they watched the waves tumble in utter silence. A single thought across a crazy man's mind… this will be easier than I thought.

_**abcdefG**_

Gohan?

**Yeah Goten?**

Why don't you like Mr. Julian?

**No reason Goten.**

Gohan looked down at his little brother and saw a look of deep thought etched on his face. In his eyes, there was a fear that was almost frightening and a worry he had only seen in his mother's eyes. He had not realized his brother picked things up so easily, or that he was so involved with outside matters. All the years of fighting and his dad being gone must have really taken a toll on the poor kid. He was trying to take on responsibilities that were not even his to take. Sighing heavily, Gohan flopped down in the sea, and pulled Goten to his side, in a strong brotherly embrace.

Gohan?

**Hm?**

Do you think Dad is going to leave again?

The question caught Gohan way off guard and he sputtered quickly before looking down at his little brother, eyes full of tears and face full of pain. He felt his own eyes sparkle with the same fear he'd seen in his brother's before he pushed it away and placed a large smile on his face. The act was small and forced, but the reward was more than enough. Goten's worried face instantly turned cheery and his eyes seemed to laugh at his silly question. Hugging his brother tight and releasing a small sigh, he shook his head no.

**Nope, Dad's not going anywhere for a long time Goten. He's home for good now.**

…If only mom was home for good as well, Gohan thought. Glancing out to the sunset he watched the small rays of light disappear over the horizon before a pained scream and a hateful growl filled his ears.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLM**_

**MOM! MOMM!**

Chichi had been standing watching the sunset for well over an hour. Her own private world enveloping her as it had everyday Goku had left her side. Everyday it seemed that it got easier and easier to disappear and every day she seemed to distance herself more and more. But the moment she heard her Gohan's voice, and the urgency in his screams she was brought back to the present and rushed out of Julian's arms to her son.

_**Gohan? Gohan? What's wrong? What is it?**_

With the urgency that only a terrified mother would know, she took off towards the sound of his voice, her shoes falling from her hands and her legs lifting as high as she could get them. He was far away from her! Nearly half a mile! Screaming at herself she took off into an even faster speed her mind cursing her negligence. Even if they had been older they were still her kids and she was supposed to be watching them! Huffing and puffing but never slowing down she ran and ran until she saw them insight. Her eldest holding the youngest, blood streaming down his hands. It was then that she tripped, falling to the ground at the sight, her eyes glazing over with tears. Oh god, Goten… not her baby! Picking herself up again she ran to him, pulling Goten from Gohan's arms and into her own. His face was red from tears, more than likely out of fear then from pain, and his hands clamped tight over his leg. Now was not the time for her to panic. With her heart pounding in her ears and her face swelling with worry she settled into the sand and began to talk to her son gently.

_**Goten… Goten, calm down sweetie okay? Mommy's here all right? Now, what I want you to do is let go of your leg and let me see what happened okay sweetie?**_

His entire life, Goten had fallen on the word of his mother, trusting her every letter. So just as the sentences spilled from her mouth, he followed her orders whimpering in pain as he glanced down at his own mishap. His mother on the other hand suppressed a gasp, as she saw how badly her son had been bitten… by a mutt! Anger roared in her eyes and she almost got up to find the beast until she realized her son needed her first.

_**All right, Goten listen. You've got sand all in the bite, and its probably digging in your skin and hurting it badly sweetie. Now, this is gonna hurt a lot, but mommy's gonna pour a little bit of salt water on it to wash it out okay? Shhh, it's gonna be okay alright? Gohan, where's the mutt?**_

**Goten hit him… he is a little further up the beach I think. He hit him pretty hard mom.**

_**Don't worry about that. He just better be lucky I didn't get to him first. He's gonna need to go to the hospital and get stitches for this, but I-**_

I want dad, call dad mom! 

_**All right, all right Goten, just calm down! You're father can meet us at the hospital In just a little bit aright? Come on, we gotta get him out of here Gohan.**_

Just as she stood, her son in her arms Julian had caught up with her, a whimpering dog in his arms.

_CHI! Look at what your sons did to poor Fifi! I have to get her to a vet!_

_**Nothing compared to what that mutt did to my son. Take your dog to a vet only after we get my son to a hospital. **_

_WHAT! The Vet is far closer Chi! Your son was only bitten, and Fifi has all her shots. He'll be okay!_

_**Julian, you heard me. We are taking my son to the hospital and if you got a problem with it then you can wait here for the Vet to come and get that furry beast alone. **_

Huffing heavily and staring him down, Chichi made her way up the beach, a grinning Gohan in town, as she carried her whimpering son to safety. Following the orders of the mad woman, Julian hopped in the car holding a damaged Fifi, and drove them all quickly to the hospital.

_**abcdefG**_

Chichi smiled softly at Goten as the last stitch was sewn and the doctor cut the wire to the thread. She had already spoken to the doctor on the extent of the damage and it was obvious he would be fine once he healed. 2 to 3 weeks to be exact. For extra protection he received extra shots, Goten screaming the entire time of course. But that was all over now. Gohan was sleeping soundly in a chair across the room, and Chichi was seated on the edge of her bed, stroking her sleeping boy's hair softly. Julian of course had long ago left for the hospital, barely waiting for the door to close before zooming off, not even looking back at her. She was so angry with him and his damned mutt that she could have spit. Actually she did, at the two of them on the way to the hospital. But that didn't matter anymore. She was with her sons and everyone was okay, that is except her wallet. Well, looks like another bill to add to the list. She lifted her hand to her soft lips and yawned loudly before she stood, knowing a path of danger was making its way towards the room. Deep breathe, Deep breathe, Boom. Goku is in the room everybody!

_Chichi? How's Goten, is he okay?_

_**Yes, Goku he's fine just a dog bite. The doctor said its nothing.**_

_What happened?_

_**Well… you see Goku, we had been on the beach with Julian, and Julian's dog bit him. **_

_You mean the guy that was there last week? I knew he was bad news!_

_**Goku, just calm down now all right? Goten and Gohan are sleeping, and he's fine okay? **_

_Thank Kami! Chichi, I knew the moment I saw him that guy would be trouble. I don't want to see him again Chi._

_**Excuse me? And just who exactly do you think you are telling me who can be seen and who can't?**_

_Shhh, Chi! _

_**Don't shh me Goku! It was an accident okay? Besides I didn't see you with them all day, or for that matter I didn't see you, here half an hour ago when it happened!**_

_That's because I was home, waiting for you guys to come back. There wasn't even any food out, and I got worried._

_**Of course there was no food out. For you to eat and leave again! At least now that I know what attracts you, I know how to keep you away too!**_

_Chi! What ar-_

_**Don't Chi me Goku. Don't act like the responsible parent and husband now!**_

_Chi, I am responsible! _

_**Is that so Goku? Well being the responsible parent that you are, we'll see jus how easily you run a household without me. You can hold you're responsibilities to all your friends and neighbors, but you can't seem to hold anything to me. **_

_Chi, just calm down._

_**No! You calm down Goku! I'm tired of being the bad guy in everything I do! For now on, I'll stay at Dad's! If I'm not there then I can't be the bad guy now can I! Gohan, when Goten's ready bring him home okay?**_

Before a response was even allowed to slip from anyone's lips, Chichi had stormed out the room leaving a worried Goten, a frightened Gohan and a confused Goku.

She had just yelled on a whim, her voice raising with every word as she released the pain and anger she had held for countless years. Aggravation making its presence known, her fear and sadness mixing to create something she herself had not even recognized. Running quickly outside into the night she hailed a cab and fled to her home, her nails chipped, makeup smudging from tears and her hair falling limp around her face. She had cried nearly the whole ride home, her eyes a red mess as they pulled up in front of her house. By that time it had started to rain, heavy drops damaging her beautiful spa day even further. As she slowly retreated to her home, 40 dollars missing from her bag and a heavy confusion sitting on her heart.

The door opened easily, and shut just as quickly, and she continued down the hallway not even bothering to lock the door behind her. Her shoes had been a long memory on the beach so her feet padded softly on the carpeting and hardwood as she made her way upstairs, and into her bedroom. She felt disgustingly wet, her hair and face a mushy sticky mess, her body tired and sad. She felt the need to wash everything on her, the dirtiness almost crowding into her lungs and suffocating her. But she pushed the thought aside and crawled under the sheets, only stopping to remove the clothes. She would clean tomorrow no doubt so she didn't even bother to worry about the mess. She would always clean tomorrow, always, always, always. Worry was for those that had lives, and families to care for. She was just Chichi. A mother of lost children and the wife of a lost husband. A whirlwind of emotions begging to be released but swallowed to the depth of her being. She may not have realized what she said today or why she said it, for that matter, why she reacted the way she did, but one thing is for sure, she knew she wasn't happy.

_**Hey you guys! Sooo sorry for the larrgggee break I took. But I was in dire need of it! With school, my boyfriend (yeah still together 3 years, still in the military, whoohoo) and my friends/family, I was pretty much running without any me time. For those who stuck with the story I thank you, and I PROMISE the next update will be quicker! As for this story, am verrryyy sorry for so much dialogue and the bits of OOC. Goten was too much of a wimp, Goku too much of a worrywort, Chichi too mean, and well, Gohan, Gohan was a bit of a dork. Lol. Heh, everyone should be returning to normal in the next chapter alright? There might be a lemon in the next okay? So don't be surprised if you catch one. So here we have it, the plot thickens and we see where everyone stands. The Son family against Julian, and a confused and sad Chichi in the middle. I wont let it turn typical alright? I'll think of a nice twist for you guys, but until next time! Muahz, bye bye!**_


End file.
